1. Field of the Invention
The present invention particularly relates to a door mirror for an automobile fixed to a front-side door.
2. Related Background of the Invention
Prior-art technologies of this field include Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-241618. The door mirror for an automobile described in this Gazette includes a door-mirror base fixed to a front-side door, a shaft whose lower end is fixed to a pedestal portion of the door-mirror base by a screw, a frame made of resin that is rotatable with respect to the shaft and fixes a tilting mechanism of the mirror and the like, and a cup-shaped housing made of resin to which the frame is fixed and through which the shaft penetrates. Since a gap is generated between the pedestal portion of the door-mirror base and a peripheral edge portion of an opening portion formed in the housing so that the shaft protrudes, a rib is formed at a position corresponding to the gap at the lower end of the shaft in order to reduce a wind noise caused by this gap.